Reunion
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Terra had never felt a more empty feeling than when he watched Ven fall over the lip of the cliff and tumble down as Aqua went after him. Even after searching for years he never found his love's resting place. Now that Sora and Riku killed him...what now?


I couldn't help it. A friend on DA gave an indirect reminder that I had this sitting in a folder on my computer. So here it goes...even though I haven't played the game I know a lot more than I should :D So here it is to their love that could never be!

* * *

Reunion

* * *

The darkness surrounds me and I know that Sora has finally released me from Master Xehanort's firm hold. I feel so light that it is almost too good to be true.

A light pierces through and I find myself standing on thin clear glass. As I reach out to touch the warm beam, I realize that I'm solid...not a ghost or spirit or whatever one can be...but solid.

_There is no possible way...But if I am here then could that mean that Ven is here as well?_

I let my hand grip at the clothing covering my heart and I can feel it ache just as it had when I watched that evil man freeze Ven solid and drop him off the side of the cliff.

_No, he's alive I know it!_

Pulling back from the glow, I feel the cold start to creep towards me. I set my shoulders and keep my head high as I begin walking blindly.

_I have to find my friend...I have to find the one I love._

Empty memories of all I've done consistently float in and out of focus before my eyes as I struggle to keep going. But the determination inside my heart keeps me going. I've failed once, I won't fail again.

The sense of walking for hours on end doesn't fatigue me as much as I would have originally thought. Just as my purpose begins to wane, double doors with engravings of ivory floors on the white surface, appears before me. The don't connect to a pane but seem built into the darkness.

_I had made a part of Xemnas' conscience search for the room that Aqua had placed Ventus. But I could never find it. Castle Oblivion yes...but the room itself remained lost to me till the very end. _

I reach out a hand and press it against the ornate door, cool underneath my touch. I take a deep breath and grip the handle, heaving the enormous things open. A soft candle-like glow spills out over the threshold as I step inside. A thin sky blue carpet stretches vertically all the way to the point where a throne of the same alabaster as the doors.

Slumped so that his chin rests lightly against his chest, sits Ven, doll-like. Those flaxen locks that spike upwards, the cerulean eyes not granting me the privilege of seeing, and the frail frame that I remember all too well; has the power to make my legs grow weak.

The strides take me closer and the second I'm close enough I collapse to my knees before him. I take his hands from his lap and cup them within my own as I can feel the tears that itch to get out form their prison of so many years.

"Ven...I'm sorry please come back to me? Leave Sora and be with me again...the way it should have been."

Silence.

"Please...you are the light that shined through my darkness. I was looking for you."

My forehead falls to touch the fingers clasped in my hands. The soft sobs racking my body cause me to shake ever-so-slightly as the pleas repeat in an endless loop in my mind.

All movement goes unnoticed until my face is lifted up my delicate digits and I finally get to see those orbs that captivated me all those years ago. "Terra...it's okay. I've been waiting because I love you."

The tears finally cascade down my cheeks, more emotion that I feel I have ever shown, as I let my head fall into his lap as his fingers drag through my chocolate tresses. As the water dries from my eyes I take the chance to show him my face once more, the way he remembered on that fateful day...that last fleeting look he gave me.

"I love you Ven."

"Promise to never leave me again?"

"I promise to Kingdom Hearts I will never do such a thing ever again."

Ven jumps up and pulls me with him, "Good. Let's get out of here. It's kind of stuffy and plain, especially after all this time."

A smile curves my lips as I wind my arms around his waist and lift him up into cradling him, "Just the way it should be."


End file.
